Suicide Squad, little Black fox and her Killer Croc
by somewhere along that line
Summary: Black fox and Killer Croc had lived in hiding from society for many years, but when a certain Amanda Waller want to create a group of rogues to do the job That ordinary people can not. they are forced out into the light, into the chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Killer croc och litel fox**

"They are what I can only describe as monsters, both capable of great harm if one threatens them." the confident woman says as she cut a large piece of meat on her plate. one of the men looking skeptically at the pictures in the file. a picture of a huge man with green scales, fangs and yellow eyes that stare threatened into the camera, a dangerous looking creature.

the second picture was taken with a night vision camera, so the details are unable to see, but what was observed was unique. she was on all fours on the ground, her lean muscles more of an acrobat than a tank like her companion, she has long, black hair and sharp claws on both the feet and hands, her large eyes luminous like a cat in the dark.

"His name is Waylon Jones but he calls himself killer croc. He was born some type of skin disease, we believe that the teeth are something he sharpened himself, he is hostile to strangers and is capable of murder." she says, pointing to some of the images of which obviously been taken in secret.

"She, we're not sure what she is, probably, she is a runaway genetic experiment. no record of her exists, so no real name, but she was known as Black fox. She also has animal features." Amanda says, and presents more pictures, they're also taken with a night vision camera but the figure a little clearer. on the girl's head was two pointed ears much like a desert fox's, and she was followed by a long dark tail.

"You do not just want criminals in your project, but freaks too." snorts one of the men to Amanda, she gives him just a hard stare in response. "How do you plan to catch these monsters. I have trouble believing they are willing to be found?" one of the other men at the table said.

Amanda leans back in her chair and quietly and calmly explains. "They need each other, depend on each other. We are forcing one into a corner and The second will come to the rescue."

A dark figure crept easily inside Gotham's sewers, she used her hands and feet to climb along the pipe's. when something fell into the water beneath her freezes and holds her breath, when nothing else happens she goes on but this time quieter and with her big long ears strained.

recently, she has found many unknown men dressed entirely in black sneaking around in her and croc's territory. so both had the start to stick to the hard to reach areas, but sometimes they were forced to venture out, today would have been such an occasion.

when she came close to a wall with small protrusion in the walk way, she jumps down and squats down at the water, she extends her hand down into the dirty water and drag her hand back and forth, after a while, she can hear or rather feel a rumble she raises her hand again and sit quiet and wait, her tail swaying behind her.

suddenly pops a scaly head out of water and a pair of yellow eyes staring at her, "You're late." he growls at her as he rises higher in the water. fox looks down sheepishly and crawls closer to him. "I'm sorry, they blocked my route I had to take a detour." she says with a light voice and rubs against his chest.

Killer Croc sighs and lay one of his huge hands on her tiny back. "We are not safe here anymore, maybe we should move to a new city." he mutters, lifting her in his arms and sinks into the water, Fox takes a deep breath and they go beneath the surface and under the wall.

on the other side of the wall is a small pool at the wall and large room with second-hand furniture scattered. Croc gets out of the pool and set down fox, he then continues into the room to a battered couch and sits down heavily.

Fox shakes off the water and wring it out of her hair. "Who do you think they are?" she says, digging among a pile of clothes and pull up a towel. Croc growl low. "I do not know, whoever they are, they're not friends, and if they catch us, we can be sure that we will not be free anymore." he says, drag his hand over his face and bald scalp.

he looks at her again. Fox holds the towel hard and with a frightened eyes staring into the opposite wall, her ears folds flat against her head and she starts to snarl, her fangs distinct in her mouth. "I do not want to go back there, I ... I can not." she said with a shaky voice. croc gets up and goes to her, he takes the towel and throw it to the ground, he takes her by both shoulders and goes down on his knees in front of her. "Come on baby girl, it was hell to get you the last time, I will not go through that shit again."

fox looking him in the eye. "They hurt, I refuse to obey their orders ever again, I was always scared and hungry." she whisper disjointed. Croc sighs and lifts her and sit in the the sofa with fox on his lap.

he rests his nose against her hair. "We freak must stick together tiny." He says, holds her tightly against himself, he lean back and putting Fox against his chest and closes his eyes. "Whatever happens, we have each other's back." Answer fox and follow Croc example and falls asleep.

a group of black-clad soldiers with heavy guns were hidden behind a corner in the dark damp Tunel, their muffled voices suddenly stops, a quiet clicked sound come towards them, the leader signs to those with net guns to get ready.

the sound is coming closer, and on the other side of their hideout, they find a small female figure crawl. her long ears on guard and her tail flicking behind her, she sniffs the air around her. the leader signs and they try to sneak closer. suddenly fox turns in their direction and hisses at them and bolt.

"After her!" the leader orders, while contacting the other group. "the target is on the run." and takes up the hunt himself. fox runs full speed from her hunter, she glides to a stop at a dead end, she turns to the coming soldiers and releases a loud roar.

her ears tightly against her scalp, fangs bared and tail lashing angrily. men surround her, they raise their weapons at her. "Give up freak, you are surrounded, come with us calm and willingly and you will not get hurt."

Fox growls and crouch close to the ground. no one will take her without a figh.


	2. Chapter 2

The leader of the soldiers went to the front of the group, he crept closer, with the tranquilizer gun directed towards the hissing girl. Fox pressed herself hard against the wall behind her. "Go away, leave me alone!" she snarls.

"Come on darling, you need not be afraid." the leader says in a fake sweet voice. fox glancing down toward the water next to her and see bubbles, she grins and looks up at the leader soldier, she says. "I'm not afraid, but you should be."

just as she utters the last word, a large mass shooting up out of the water with a deafening roar and crash into the soldiers. Fox climb up on Killer Croc's back and the two begin to tear the soldiers limb from limb. Blood splatters the walls and the ceiling in the dark sewer, the soldiers' screams of pain and the sound of bones being crushed echoes.

when everything is over and all the soldiers are lifeless, scattered in the tunnel. while fox and Killer Croc recover they look at their destruction. "It was easier than I thought." Fox says, she bumps her head against his and climbs down from her reptilian friend's back.

Croc stretches his back and kicks the nearest soldier thoughtfully. "Maybe a little too easy." fox tips her head and looks at him with innocent eyes. "Do you think whoever sent them, knew that we would ... eliminate them?" she asks worried.

Croc turns to her, "Whatever going on, I do not like it." he rumble. in their discussion they accidentally drop their guard and that was a big mistake.

a bang and Croc jerk forward on one knee, in his shoulder is a tranquilizer dart. Fox gasps and comes closer to him. croc stands in front of the fox and hide her from the new threat, but the arrow has already taken effect and he was sway unsteadily.

Croc takes a deep breath, he unsteadily stands up and growls at Fox while he turns around. "Run!" she looks at his back in despair and grabs his arm, but before she can say anything as he shrugs his arm loose and roars. "run now!" he attacks the soldier who shot him.

Fox jumps fast and smooth up among the pipes, she gazes into the croc's eyes for confirmation, he nods and slams his big arm in the soldier chest. She hesitates but does as her only friend says.

 **Killer Croc Pov**  
I see my tiny friend running along the pipes and disappear in the labyrinth of sewers. I snort angrily against the soldier, I feel my awareness dwindled, but I want to give fox a little more time, I hear the sound of heavy boots stomping on the wet stone path.

a new wave of black dressed soldiers running around the corner and surround me. I sway and fall almost nose first on the ground, but I catch myself. I utter a roar and throws at them, they shoot me with more darts and I fall to the ground right in front of the soldiers before I could injure a single soldier.

I panted and struggle to stay awake. one of the soldiers step up to me and bends down toward my face. "Group gamma all wiped out, epsilon group managed to secure the target B, awaiting further orders." a man says in his communication link, while the person who crouches at my face.

"Ugly bastard this one." he says mockingly, and poke my head with his gun barrel, I growl and try to swipe my claws toward his face, but at this point I could not move at all. He ties together my arms and legs in chains and laughs but stops when his commander steps up to me. "Stop, you idiot, we do not know how long the darts will work. Set up him up." he says sternly.

the soldier obey and go to carry out his orders. the commander looks down at me with disgust, it dont affects me anymore, everyone who has seen me gives me the same look, well everyone except my fox. I growl when I feel he gets too close. "You will help us capture your cute little friend, then to jail with you both." he says.

I stiffen, that was why they sent the first group, the knew that we would kill them to protect us. Now there is reason to arrest us. I start trying to wiggle free myself, because I knew she would come to help me, and then it will be over.

 **fox Pov**  
I sneak around among pipes above swarming soldiers. there were many more than we thought. I know all the tunnels by heart and take a route that will take me around and back to where they took out croc, I have to help him, I refuse to continue without him, but I can not beat everyone on my own they would shoot me before I took out the first one.

Suddenly I feel a vibration that I recognize, Croc can make these sounds can not be heard but can be felt, most people can not feel them either, but I can, my big pointy ears is not just for show.

I change direction and move to the vibration. I walk into a room, in the middle of the room is croc chained. I gasp and jump almost to the ground but I smell the soldiers and hesitates. I sink deeper into the shadows.

three entre into my sight, and they walk straight up to Croc, the middle man has a file in his hand. I hear his is rumbling growl when they stop in front of him,

"Waylon Jones raised by an alcoholic aunt who is now missing. was part of a circus for a while before it burned down with the rest of the circus troupe ... disappeared and many years later found in Gotham sewers with a young girl with fox ears. "

 **Killer Croc Pov**  
I stare at the idiots in front of me, he has a stupid ass grin on his face as he reads from my file. "Maybe you can answer why you hang around little girls?" I snorts at him, but give him no more in reply, Fox is not as innocent as she looks. as he continued to read, I look for Fox, I can smell her in the room. I glanced up at the ceiling and see a flick of her tail.

"Talking about your friend, there is not much about her, apart from." I snap back to the soldier when he mentions fox. "You know nothing about her." I growl threatening and baring my teeth at him. he smirks smugly raising an eye brow. "Oh sensitive topic, tell me what is she to you? Girlfriend, daughter, perhaps a victim?" I groan and try to ignore them, "she's quite beautiful, rocking body too, would not say no to a ride in bed with her.

I lose it and throw myself at him snapping my jaws, hissing I warn. "Listen, fuck-face, if you touch a single hair on her tail, I will tear you into little pieces and swallow them as my dinner." I roar. to my dislike, he dont react only continues to grin at me, he signs to one of his men who have a cattle prod.

I snorts again. "Do you think a weak ass taser can hurt me?" I mock them with my own grin. the man with the file glares at me "this is no ordinary stun gun." he says, nodding to the other.

 **fox Pov**  
I whimper when I hear Croc roar in pain, he tightens his fists and his body stiff. I close my eyes and dont open them again until Croc becomes quiet. "Is that all you have, weak shit?" he gasps out with a grin. the soldier snatches the weapon from the other's hand and drives it hard in croc's belly. I try to keep quiet but I cant when my friend is in so much pain. I give my own roar and tackle the man with the weapon and tear out his throat with my fangs.

I turn around, hissing with blood dripping from my mouth crouched over my kill, the other two backs away shocked. I jump over to Croc and tries to free him, but before I get far I hear the thundering footsteps. I stand shielding him and turn around. more than seventeen standing there all with tranquilizer guns in their hands.

"Hello there, sweetheart." a young proud soldier says who is along the front. I launch towards him but I do not go far, they shoot I try to jump away all but gets at least four darts in me. I fall to the ground, dizzy and unsteady crawl to Croc and lay myself close to him.

the soldiers surround us, the proud one stands in front of us with his hands on hips. "Now you play by our rules." he says while we are dragged away in chains.


	3. Chapter 3

**fox Pov.**  
Im awakened by a bright light in the eyes, I try to move away from the blinding light but I find I'm tied down, my whole body is aching and I feel disoriented, the light is so strong that I do not see anything around me except the lamp over me. I whimper, hoping that Croc is close by, when I do not get any response, I start to panic. I tug at my binding. a shadow of a figure come over the lamp. "The subject is awake and irritated, inject the sedative." a woman's calm voice said, I feel a prick, my body become heavy, I can no longer move.

more shadows go in my view, all with white coats and rubber gloves. "Let us begin the examination." a voice says firmly, I try to growl but I can not do anything just lie there while they touch me.

one lift my left leg. "Subject black fox, is flexible throughout the body but because of it, we believe that she has problems with standing and walking on two legs for long periods of time." it was true, I crawl or ride on croc's back, he's strong enough to handle it with no problems.

"How do she run?" ask someone "she launch with her lower body and lands whit upper body, Imagined a leopard at full speed leaping between branches."

"Her claws are curved like hooks, an excellent climber, I believe." someone says and examines my hands.

the other person lay down my leg and another roll up my worn top. "She has scars spread all over the body, probably from some form of military training." the woman's voice says and touches my stomach. again true. couse I was created to be the ultimate soldier, I was trained but my creator counted me as a failure and ended up locking me away.

they left me to starve or die from old injuries, I remember the feeling of abandonment and hunger more than anything else.

someone touch my tail and I had been able, I had torn the face of the one who touched me. my tail is sensitive, it is like whiskers I use it to feel and balance, I get the willies if anyone touch it too hard or grab it.

"The subject's tail is litte longer than herself and covered with long black hair, which we believe are used for balance, it has more vertebrae than a normal animal's tail." a man says I drop my tail.

someone takes hold of one of my ears and turn it. "Her ears are like a desert fox, disproportionate to her head." hey up your, my ears are perfect, maybe they are a little big but I can hear frequencies that your stupid mini ears can only dream of, and angle them 90 degrees around.

I feel someone bend my mouth open and stick his dirty fingers in and feel my teeth. "She has no human teeth, they all resemble a wolf's teeth." he says.

their voices are becoming difficult to distinguish my eyes starting to become hard to keep open, I let the darkness consume me.

 **Killer Croc Pov.**  
I wake with a start, I throw myself off the ground ready to fight, but it is just me, alone in a cell. I try to smell fox, but her smell is nowhere near here. I slam the cell door and roars. "Where the fuck she is!" my voice echoes through the empty hallway.

I continue to try to break down the cell door in what feels like hours without even moving it an inch. I panted heavily, holding tightly to the bars makes my knuckles whiten. I rumble deep and try to calm myself enough to think.

" _If they wanted to kill us they had already done it. They need me, fox or both of us for something, but what."_ My thoughts are interrupted by some guy. he walks up to the door and looks disgusted at me. "Now when you are finished with your  
temper tantrum, call me Captain Griggs I'm your babysitter from now on. "he says and backs away when I strike my fist against the door." I only ask nicely one more time. Where is she? "I growl threatening while I stare down at his pathetic figure.

I see him hesitate for a second before answering me. "She is fine. That's all you will get until you collaborate." he says smugly. I growl and jerk the door. "I will do nothing it until I get her back." I snarl glaring down at him.

takes up his Woki Toki and he grins. "Let's hear it." from the radio you hear a blood curdling scream, "Fox!" I roar and tackles the door again. "I will enjoy seeing your life drain from your eyes." I try to reach him, but he is too far away.

"Ah ah ah you ar not make demands here. If you want to see your little friend again, I suggest you behave." He chuckles and leaves me. I strike the door with all my weight and bellows an earth shattering roar.

 **Fox Pov.**

I'm chained to my neck, dressed in an oversized orange jumpsuit, pushed into a corner by a group of men with cattle prods, I'm scared and confused by the drugs they gave me, their laughter and the pain makes me panic and I begin to try to get away but the chain is too short me to get far.

"That's enough, gentlemen, we have to save some for later." a man says and the others follow him out of my dirty cell. I cower in the corner, sobbing. I'm so afraid I have not been away from Croc since he found me half starved and shaking from the cold.

a voice wakes me from my grief. "girl, girl you okay?" a man on the other side of the wall ask. I wipe my silly tears. "Yeah I'm All right. I'm sorry if I bother you." I say in my baby voice.

"Nah, you dont disturb anybody, but what does a little girl like you in a place like this?" he asks with a little laugh. I look down at the ground. "They caught me and my friend after we kill their colleagues." I answer honestly.

the voice on the the other side is quiet and I regret that I said anything at all, and put my head on my knees. "Why did you kill them?" I suddenly hear the man asks. I snort angrily. "The coming into our territory and trying to hurt us, we just defended ourselves." I answer. I start trying to hear the croc but he must be far away, I can not even hear his breathing. Croc rattles a bit when he breathes, do not know why really.

"Can not really judge you honey, I kill for a price." He says, I hear him sit down on the the other side the wall. "What's your name?" he asks, I hesitate but answer anyway. "I really have no real name but I am called Fox buy Croc. What is your name?" I ask, I curl my tail tightly to my side. "The name is Floyd Lawton, but on the street I'm more known as Deadshot." I feel as if I heard the name somewhere, but I'm too tired to ask more.


	4. Chapter 4

three weeks, three whole weeks I have been locked in this cell, I have not seen or heard anything from Croc. the guards sometimes came in and terrorized me but leave me mostly alone. I talk to Floyd sometimes, he speaks often about his daughter, how he did not think that his ex is a good mother and that he wants full custody, but after they caught him, the chances are tiny.

when he asks me about my life, I'm talking mostly about the time before croc, when I was trained for war, how my creators tested me by causing me damage and then see how I handled them without medical help, or see how long I could hold my breath before I pass out, stuff like that. To talk to him gave me some comfort.

Today it was changed. I sat in my corner and pulled my claws along the floor of the cell absent minded when the door opened and five guards enter. I hiss at them and curling closer to my corner, I tucked my tail behind me couse they sometimes step on it by accident and on purpose.

"How are we today sugar?" Griggs asked me with a grin, I try to ignore him but he tugs at my chain forces me to look up at him. "Do not be like that, I have a surprise for you." he says, and hooks off the chain from the wall.

he leads me out, I follow suspicious, I crawl careful behind him as he leads me down into the basement, I'm getting scared. what will he do to me here in the dark empty basement?

with my ears flat against my head I try to lag behind, but Griggs pulls hard on the chain, I increase my speed with a whimper.

He leads me to an iron door, nodding toward it. "K.C. you have a visitor." the guard says as he takes off the chain, pushes me through the door and shut it behind me. I crawl cautiously into the room.

it's kind of like a sewer just smaller. I whimper when I hear a deep rumbling. I rush to the water and jump in without hesitation. I caught by an couple of big scaly arms. "Croc you are here." I squeal and hug him. he steps out of the water and sat on the edge with me safe in his arms.

he smells my hair and I feel the rumble from his chest, "Fox are you alright?" he asks. my answer is muffled couse I refuse to remove my head from his shoulder.

he forces my head from his shoulder and looks me in the eye. "are you alright fox, did they hurt you?" he asks again and leaves no room for arguments. I nod with tears in my eyes. "They stuck me with a cattle prod when I didint what they told me, and stepped on my tail." he growls and circles his arms around my hips as I sit in his lap. "Shhh dont cry tiny. I'll protect you, if they try to hurt you again I'll show them what true pain is." he snarls.

bumps my head against his and he calms down. I look in his yellow eyes and ask straight. "what should we do?" His seems to think. "I do not know baby girl, I just do not know." he answered, looking toward the door.

I whimper and puts my head on his shoulder. he begins to gently touch my ear

"will they let me stay?" I mumble and look towards the door

Croc snorts, "no, I managed to negotiate one hour a day, after that they will take you back." I whimpers anxiously. "I do not want to be alone again." I say sadly. he sighs, puts me down and settles on his stomach on the floor, he nods at me to his back.

"What has happened the last few weeks?" he asks while I scrambled up on his back. "I have tried to avoid trouble, I guess, oh, I've talked to a man who has the cell next to mine." I say while I was sitting on his back with my legs cross.

he begins to do push-ups with me as a weight. "do not trust him, sweetheart, you know how it ends." he growl. I put my head on his back with a sigh. "I know, you're right. It always ends badly when we do." I say.

we spend our hour talking and sleeping most of the time. I have trouble sleeping longer periods without Croc, I wake up over and over again until I give up and just stay up, Croc know it and watches when I relax enough to fall asleep.

but my peaceful sleep is interrupted by Griggs fists hit the iron door. "Your time is up. Fox got to the door and Killer down in the corner." he shouts. Croc snarls deep. He put his hand on my head. "Do not worry tiny, I seen you again tomorrow." he said and pressed my head against his chest, I hug him back. then we separate.

I crawl to the door and Griggs put the chain back on my collar, pulling me down the hallway and up the stairs and back to my cell, attach the chain , locked and left. again, I was alone in an empty room.

a couple of hours later I find myself humming to myself when a guard comes and gives me my dinner, carrots, avocado and a piece of fish, simple but I like it. in the beginning they tried to give me regular food but I can not eat cooked food, it makes me very sick, I'm not sure why. only raw food, vegetables or meat does not matter so long it's raw. I think it scared the guards litte, as if I were a bloodthirsty animal.

the guard sets down the food on the floor and kick it over to me, then he goes away, I slowly eat while I look out the window, I wondered if I could squeeze through the bars but my chain stops that plan,for now I can only wait for an opportunity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Killer Croc Pov.**  
the days became routine, they takes Fox to me, let's us be for an hour and then drags her back. I'm a little worried about Fox's health, her skin has turned gray, she behaves sluggish and have trouble staying awake, usually she sleeps when she's here, while I guard.

one day when I was doing push-ups with fox on my back when I smell a new person, a man arrives at the cell door. I stop and growls at Fox to jump down, I push her behind me and look at the soldier.

I growl slowly moving closer to him, I look him up and down, he is unnaturally calm. "ain't you scared?" I am asking. I hear Fox whimper behind me questioningly. "Why They put you down here?" he asks and try to look behind me at fox, I growl fiercely at him and he turns his gaze to me again. "I asked."

I turn around and return to Fox, she climbed on my shoulders while I sit in a corner. "who is it?" she asks, her tail flicking back and forth in front of my face, I grab her legs and pull her into my arms. I can feel the new soldier still look at us, at her specifically I growl at him and face the wall. "nothing good."

hours later, the riot forces come in bursting with tranquilizer guns. we I will kill one of them and fox crush another's throat with her jaws.

Unfortunately, the area we are in is too cramped and we become overwhelmed and again they tranquilize us.

 **fox Pov.**  
I wake up in a box with a small grill lid and firmly chained to the floor. a group of people dressed in surgical mask and scrubs stands over my box and a hand with rubber gloves stretching his arm with a strange gun, I try to duck but the chain stop me moving.

he inject something in my neck it hurts and I snap at the hand, "Injection successful." another comes and feel with my neck whit a different machine. "Location verified. Next." while I am removed I can hear Croc behind me growling up a storm, and grins a little at their astonished gasps.

I, croc and three others are pulled out and into a giant aircraft. I panic and start  
thrashing around in my little box while I hiss and growl at anyone who comes near. "Hey, hey, hey stop that now!" one of the soldiers shouting at me with his gun aimed at me.

 **Croc Pov.**

my dark voice rumble. "That will not work your fuckig idiots." Fox throw herself against the box wall, three soldiers trying to hold the box down. flag looking over to me. "What the hell is wrong with her!" he asks.

had it not been for Fox, I laughed my ass off. "She is panicking, the little box you put her in, makes her flight or fight instincts to react." I say quiet in an attempt to calm her down.

she throws herself into the box again hard enough that it almost overturned. Flag groaning irritably. "Make her stop." I snort, I am considering not help but I do not want her to hurt herself, nodding toward a piece of cloth. "Throw it over the box so it be completely dark, hopefully it will muffle the sound when we begin to fly to."

he looks skeptically at me but do as I said. after the fabric is over the box it takes a few minutes before she calms down. The solder looks surprised at the box then over to me for answers. "There were too many things at the same time for her to handle, let her collect herself, she will be okay by the time we land." I said with a growl.

all looking at me in surprise, fucking idiots. I've taken care of tiny since I found her seven years ago, you learn a thing or two during that time.

a few hours later we land and pull out what looked like an army base. We set up in a row in front of flag and someone of his men. "What the hell. flag." say a soldier when he sees me, I growl at him, flag sighs and says "unlock em."

they unleash us, I tear off the mask and throw it at the soldier behind me. I hear Fox's box opened and her hissing. I whistle, she shoots out of the box, over the soldiers, and on my back. her ears flat against her head, she hissed at everyone.

"Are you all right tiny? I ask without dropping my gaze from flag in front of me, she lean her head against mine." There are too many sounds, it hurt my ears. "She answer, and whips her tail rapidly.

 **fox Pov.**  
the blonde woman grins at them tense soldiers. "Hi, boys! Harley Quinn. How do you do?" She introduces herself with outstretched hand that no one takes.

soldiers look critically at all of us. it was the blonde woman, Harley Quinn. a very tattooed man Chato Santana and a very angry black man, Floyd Lawton, the man who had the cell next to mine.

and a huge reptile man and a little fox girl. _"We could be a decent freak show when you think about it."_

Harley suddenly looking up into the sky. "What was it? I should kill everybody and escape?" she says to the air, she smiles, she looks everyone look at her. "I'm sorry. It's the voices." She laughs when she sees how angry soldiers looks. "I'm kidding! Jeez! that was not what they really said." she smiles dark at them.

I and Croc and share a glance. "This will not end well." he murmurs.

a bunch of soldiers drag a squirming sack to flag. "What do we have here?" he asks, and step over them. "Twelve pounds of shit in a 10 - pound sack." One of the soldiers said. flag with a knife cut open the bag. "Welcome to the party captain boomerang."

a very angry man with a strange accent jumps out and give a hard blow to a soldier's face, I have to hold myself from laughing Croc pat my tail with his own grin. the soldiers jumping on him and forcing him against a wall violently. "Hey, whats going on, man?" the man asks. "calm down." Flag says, holding a baton against his neck. "Hey, one minute im playing mahjong whit me nanna..then this red streak hits me outta nowhere" the man tries to explain.

"Shut up! You Were caught robbing a diamond exchange." Flag says angrily. man trying to look innocent. "I was not!" he says sounds insulted.

I hear a big car driving and turn toward the sound. "Here comes slipknot. The Man Who can climb anything. Wonderful." Flag says when he sees a man with dark hair get out of the car. I huff and feel Croc chuckle quietly. "He has nothing on you baby girl." I bumb my head against his.

a female police officer says something to slipknot and he strikes her down angrily. two other guards holding him. "She had a mouth." he says, Harley start laughing. Flag sets us up in line again. "Listen up! in your necks injection ... you've got, it's a nanite explosive. The size of a rice grain but its powerful as a hand grenade."

I look at croc's neck and see a small bump under his thick skin. I feel on my own neck and feel a similar bump. Croc begin to caress one of my ears out of habit.

"Disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die." he say and everyone is quiet until Harley interrupts. "I'm know to be quite vexing i'm just forewarning you." she says with a hand in the air. "Lady, shut up!" Flag shout at her, Harley leans back in her chair in a huff.

"This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad ... to do something That'll get you killed. Helpfull Until That happens ... youre my problem." he ends his speech.

"That was so like a pep talk? Deadshot asked irritated." Yeah. That's was a pep talk. there's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in 10. "flag says without the permission of questions.

Croc walk over to our boxes and put me down on my box and opens his own, he lifts up his old worn leather jacket. "Wait until I get dressed so I can cover you, okay?" he says and throws of his prison clothes. I sit on my knees and look around and waiting, I tilt my head when I see Captain Boomerang hide a pink unicorn in his jacket.

After a while, he is finished, he poses me to a wall, with he himself covering me from the other side. I open my box is not much in it. my black leggings and my long black tank top.

I take off the overalls and pulling on my pants and top, I braid my hair and tap Croc on the back, I can not reach higher. he look at me and nod, I jump on his back climbing up and sit on his shoulder.

 **Killer Croc Pov.**  
I begin to wrap my hands with bandages when Harley sees Deadshot look down at his white mask. "I will not fit anymore? Too much junk in the trunk?" Harley jokingly asks him. he looks over to where we all stand. "nah. every time i put this on, sombody dies." he says.

"and?" Harley asked with a raised eyebrow. "I like putting it on." He will answer. "Goody. Sometinn tells me a whole lotta people are about to die!" she says with a big grin while holding her hammer. I can not help getting a little excited, it's something I and Fox are good at it is killing.

"Yeah. It's us. We're being suffered to our deaths." Diablo tells us. "Speak for yourself, mate. Hey, what's that crap on your face? Does it wash off?" Captain boomerag asks with a grin. I chuckle at the question. "Hey, if you like a girl, can you light her cigarette with your pinkie? Because That would be real classy!" Harley teasingly asks.

Deadshot stop their fun. "Hey, y'all might wanna leave old boy alone. Could he torch this whole joint. That aint right, ese?" Deadshot says to Diablo, but the tattooed man shakes his head. "Aint got nothing to worry about fom me. Im cool, homie."

I finished wrap my hands and begins with Fox's feet. Harley look at us while I carefully carry out my task. "So what's the deal with you two? Are you related or something?" she asks, and circulates around me and look at fox's tail. I scoff at her. "You could say that. I found her when she was little." I answer.

fox look curiously at Harley over her shoulder. "Hallo darling, ain't you a cutie." Harley says and stretches her hand to touch fox's ears, I step away and growl at the blonde woman. She raises her hands in the air. "Hey, hey, big boy no need to get angry, I just wanted to feel if they were soft." she says, and backs away.

"one should not anger an animal with it's babis, they tear your arm off. my nanna always said. "Boomerang says, pointing over at me with his knife. "don't i know it." Deadshot mutters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fox Pov.**

Flag round us up and hold a ipad in front of us. "Behold the voice of god." Flag says dramatically. on the pad is a very serious looking woman. "For Those of you who dont know me officially. my name is Amanda Waller. There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. i want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1 and get them to safety." she says and looks at us.

I feel Croc growl from his chest. "Im sorry. For Those of us who dont speak good guy, what is HVT-1?" Deadshot ask her. "The Only Person That Matters in the city. The one person you can not kill. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to colonel Flag. I'll kill every single one of you. Remember, im watching. i see everything. " Amanda answer without hesitation. then she's gone and Flag watching us. "theres your pep talk" he says to Deadshot.

"Compared to your shit, she killed it. So thats it? What, we some kind of suicide squad." Deadshot says annoyed. "I'll notify your next of kin." reply flag and pushes through our row. "Alpha, Bravo team. Mount up!" he shouts to the soldiers around us.

 **Killer Croc Pov.**

they force us into a helicopter, I feel Fox tensing and I have her sit on my lap, when we are about to take off a woman jumps on. She has black hair and a mask over half her face. "You are late." flag says to the woman, she answer him in a language I do not understand. "This is the katana. She's got my back. She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke. Just like mowing the lawn. Would advise not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims." Flag threaten us.

Harley without fear stretches out her hand to Katana. "Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya." love your perfume. What is that? The stench of death? "she says, and laughs at the hard face Katana.

Katana grabs her sword and says something to flag. I growl and obscure fox but flag prevents her from doing more. "easy cowgirl. ain't that kind of a mission. have a seat."

"She Seems nice." Harley says to Diablo with a smile. makes us bad guys laugh while the soldiers sits stiffly, staring at us.

Fox was half asleep with her head under my chin when we fly into the city, this place looked like someone released a nuclear bomb on it. I rumble and fox begins to wake up. She climbs over to a window and look out at the chaos outside, Harley puts her head beside fox's. "oh look at the pretty lights. are you guys seeing this?" Harley asked, looking back at us.

Deadshot sign towards the window. "what happened?" he asks flag. I call fox back to me with a growl, she jumps over to me while flag answers the assassin. "Terrorist attack. Dirty bombs. Bad guys shooting up the place with AKs. You know, usual shit." Fox looks at him blankly. " He 's lying. " she says, tilting her head.

"Yes, and are bad at it." Deadshot says as he glances at flag. "I dont know if They told you but i'm a hitman, I'm not a fireman. I dont save people." he says. "Anything for a dollar, right?" flag insult back. "You know the dark places, too. I do not act like you do not." Deadshot says with a grin.

"Im a soldier! And you're a serial killer who takes credit the shooting starts. and it will, you'll cut and run." the colonel trying to defend, but I interrupt. "Everyone has a price, even a soldier. All you need to do is find what that is." I growl over fox's head. it was what they did to me, either you do as we say or we hurt what you care about.

 **Fox Pov.**

I sat in Croc's arms again when someone starts shooting at the helicopter. when the pilot tries to swerve he crashes into a crane and we plunge to the ground. I close my eyes and Croc hold me tight while we hit the ground, I hear Harley screaming while we roll to an end. When I feel that we stopped, I look up and see that we are up side down.

Croc shakes his head and looks at me. "You good. Tiny?" he asks, I nod and jumps down. Croc snaps off the seat belt, and with a thud jumps down. we go out through the opening. when we are out, I jump up on croc's back and look around. city is deserted, bullet holes in the buildings and stuff on fire, scattered here and there.

we followed the soldiers through the streets when suddenly Captain Boomerang knocks out the soldier next to him. Katana rush him, Captain Boomerang throws a boomerang at her but she jumps over it, and when he tries to ruu she forces him into the wall with her blade against his throat. while slipknot use a grappling hook to escape to the rooftops.

He fly over us and one of the soldiers is going to shoot him down when flag stop him. "Hold your fire." he gives slipknot one chance to come down, but when slipknot just goes on, he takes out a device, and press a picture of slipknot. a bang and slipknot dead with a big hole in his neck, his body hit a window and then just hangs there, lifeless.

"Now that's a killer app!" Harley laughs. croc touch his neck anxiously, I whine next to him, he sighs. "Guess we're stuck here." he murmurs to me. Flag stands in front of us. "Okay. You wanna keep playing the hollywood squares version of i'll blow your freaking head off?" I hiss as he walks in front of me and Croc. "Are you next?" He continues aggressively. "You tripping, homie." Diablo says.

"You next, Deadshot?" Flag asks when he walks in front of him. Floyd gets up close to flag. "You just threatened me?" he asked heatedly. "Oh yeah." Flag answer him arrogantly. "He just threatened me." Deadshot says, and goes back to us. Flag orders us to continue.

"I'm gonna kill him." Floyd tells Croc and Harley. the blonde woman smiling. "Well you better make it quick 'cause he's gonna kill all of us one by one." she says, glancing around. "I'm gonna drop him, The Sword lady, five or seven of These SEALs. After That, I'm gonna need some help. You guys down?" have asked us. I feel Croc growl. "If it gives us our freedom back, we are in." he says, and sign up at me, I make a noise in agreement.

Harley grins at mig och Croc. "always. what about the shit in our necks?" hon frågar Deadshot, "your friends gonna help us out with that, right?" he asks her.

She stops and smiles at us. "You're my friends, too." she says, and puts her arms around us. "Stay evil, doll face. Spread the Word." Deadshot says and begins to walk again. Harley smirking maliciously, and follow him. croc scratch my chin. "be ready. baby girl, we are facing a real good fight." He chuckles and follows the others. I smirk back at him. "finally." I growl excited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fox Pov.**

I see a wrecked car and decide to investigate. I jump down from Croc and crawl up to the wreck. it is not crushed like if it was in a crash but as if something passed right through it. I climb up on what was left of the roof and begin to follow the line in the ground from whatever destroyed the car.

I have walked a good bit when I hear Croc whistle for me, I sprint over and leap on his back. Croc grabs my tail. "I want you to stay close tiny, it's something that sneaks around here." he says to me.

a soldier comes up to flag. "Boss, we've got people up here." Flag nods. "On my way." he says and runs to the car, the soldier makes a sign and the soldiers around us begins to move.

while all the soldiers getting ready for something, we go up fearless and take a look. a short distance away are what look like people but something was strange. my ears stand straight up when I hear a strange sound. "The sounds strange." I say to Croc, but everyone else hears too. "What They sound like, Sheila?" Captain Boomerang ask. "Like insects and robots at the same time." I say uncertainly.

"how many?" Croc ask me, I tried to make out an exact numer of creatures, but it's too many. " A lot. " I answer, looking down on Croc. Harley rests her hand on DeadShots shoulder. "Hey. like these odds, mate. You just say the word." Boomerang say to Deadshot, who hesitate. "Come on." Harley says happily. but Floyd still hesitant. "Yeah, Hold That Thought." he says and walks up to the Flag.

for a tense minute, we are just waiting. when flag suddenly shouts. "Hit them!" we see an entire wave of enemies rushing towards us. Croc growl deep below me and takes off his hood, I let my claws grow while I jump on a car with a hiss,

the wave hit us.

one of them is trying to jump on me, but I duck and rips his throat out. another trying to hit me with an ax but I jump up in the air and lands behind him and cut from his shoulder to his hip before it fal to the ground, I'm on another one. I hear Croc roar and instinctively ducks, one of the creatures are thrown over me.

Croc beats of the head of another. while his arm still stretched out, I jump on his back, runs on his arm and jumps on another creature and cut his throat.

when the fight is over, I sit panting on the ground next to a fallen enemy, I feel someone come up behind me, Croc lifts me by my collar and put me on his shoulders, then he walks over to the others. Harley hit one of the dead creature with her baseball. "Hey, come on." Deadshot stops her. "What? I saw it move." Harley says and kicks it. "See it flinched. I think." She continues, and bends down for a closer look.

I jump down and poked the creature with my foot, when it dont move, I look up at the Harley. "I think it's pretty dead now." she smiles sits down on her knees next to me and gives me a big hug. "you are so adorable. sugarplum." Croc snorts and lift me up from the clown queen's arms, back on his shoulders. "A little overprotective, are we?" Harley says pouting because her snuggle was interrupted.

"Hey, you were some help, princess." Captain Boomerang says to diablo who stands a little behind our group. "Its Better This Way. Trust me." the tattooed man answer and make a fire skull in front of Boomerang, who pretend to be impressed. "Oh yeah, you're That fire bloke, eh?" he asks, "yeah. i whas yeah." diablo respond with his raspy voice. Boomerang take out a lighter and waving it in front of Diablo's face. "Right. Yeah. Hey. Well, looky here. It's fire. Ooh. Ooooh." he says, grinning. Diablo just looking at him flatly.

"What are they?" Harley asks flag. nodding toward the creature on ground. Boomerang crouching down and taking a gold watch from the creature's arm. "I do not know." he answer but Deadshot butts in. "Bullshit! That thing has a three thousand dollar watch. It is a person?" he looks flag hard in the eyes. flag look back without fear. "It was. But now it is not." and walks away from us, but not without shouting at Boomerang, who are trying to steal the clock. Boomerang stands up. "What?" Flag stands almost nose to nose with the captain. "We have a job to do."

Flag looks at me and croc."get moving." I flash my fangs at him in a hiss. he turns to Deadshot "get your guys moving." he says, and joins with the other soldiers in front of us. "He's a real ass hat." I say to Croc. he laughs. "True words, tiny."

soldiers leads us through a street with a lot of clothing stores, I crawl up to a window and look at the clothes. that a particular garment that caught my interest, there is a black leather jacket with studs. I hear Harley's heels come up behind me. "Ooh that's cute." she squeal, pointing to a little silver bag. she looks down at me with a grin. "I think we deserved something nice, don't you?" with her bat, she smash the window.

the sound makes the soldiers raise their weapons and looking behind them tense. Harley simple step in and take the purse and jacket she had seen me eyeing. "Seriously what a hell is wrong with you?" an angry Flag ask. Harley rolls her eyes at him. "We are the bad guys, that's what we do." she says, and gives me the jacket with a wink. "All girls deserve pretty things." I take the jacket with a smile. "Thank you, Harley."

 **Killer Croc Pov.**  
I smile at Fox and Harley. that good for Fox to meet people who do not scream or pointing a gun at her. Fox thank the clown queen, and puts on her new jacket happily. She leaps over at me with a smile, I rumble a laugh at her.

Flag sighs at the girls and signs that we should move.

I see Deadshot staring through a window at the mannequins with winter clothes, he seems to focus on a white girl jacket. He sighs and follows. I nod to fox to go in front, she put her head askew questioningly, but obeys. "It's not really your style. Brother." I say next Deadshot. He smirks at my joke. "Yeah not really my color either. Clash against my complexion." He laughs.

"It's hard to be away from them, not knowing if they're okay." I say without looking at Deadshot. "She deserves so much more." he says about his kid. I nod because I understand. "Fox deserves a real family, a real family, a chance to have a normal life. But it will not happen, she is not normal, I'm not normal." I say and watching Fox skips next to Boomerang, asks him questions. now that she feels safe with the squad, she lets her curiosity take over.

Deadshot sighs. "Zoe's mama is not suitable parent and That comes from an assassin. But Zoe does not like my job." he says. "Everyone has something that is not suitable. But I know that no one will care about Fox as I do." I say back and start move up toward Fox. "I will do everything in my power to protect her. I'm sure you would do the same." I finish. I whistle and fox jumps up my shoulders. "Everything okay? Baby girl." she rubs her head against mine. with a happy sound.

 **Fox Pov.**  
after Flag explain the plan, we headed toward a large skyscraper where the person we going to save is. soldiers take cover behind various things while we rogues just standing there.

Deadshot shakes his head and goes over to Flag. he bows down to him. "What do you say we get this over with?" he says, Flag trying to stop Deadshot. "what the hell? deadshot. fall back." but Deadshot walk straight up to the glass door and try to open it but the glass shattering when he pull the handle. Deadshot sign to us to come, which we do.

behind us follow. Flag and his men. "You mind if we tag along?" Flag ask. the foyer is completely deserted, the secretary's desk was a computer with video from security cameras, all the rooms were empty. Deadshot and Boomerang looks at the computer screen. "Looks like we'll have a spot of luck, eh? a walk in the park. Easy peasy." Boomerang tells Deadshot with a grin showing his gold teeth. "Do not make me shoot you." Deadshot threatens but Boomerang just laughs.

I raise my ears a little higher to listen for other living beings, but it is silent as the grave. I see Harley sneak away to the elevator. "God damn it. Harley! Go, go, go, go." Deadshot shouts at us. Deadshot looking at me. "Can you climb up?" he asks. I look and see that there were things to grab. "Yes, without problems." I answer. Croc nods to me and I jump. the guys runs up the stairs while I climb from floor to floor until I climb into the elevator. Harley see me jump in and smiles at me. "Heya. sugar cookie." she says and hug my little body to her.

"If not for Daddy crocodile, I had stole you for myself." she says, and kisses my cheek. I blush a little at her attention. suddenly smashed the glass elevator by two of the creatures. one goes after Harley and the other trying to tackle me. I jump over him and pushing my claws into his shoulder, forcing him backwards and break his neck in the process.

I look toward Harley beat her bat in her opponent's head, she stands straight and blows her bangs out of her eyes. She winks at mg and stands at the elevator door. When the elevator opened accounts Croc, Katana , and flag stand with their weapons ready. "Hey, guys." Harley says while she goes through them like nothing. I jump up at Croc's shoulders again. he smells me to check if I was injured and I whine that I'm okay. When Harley sees the others just standing there, she turns around and says. "Come on. Let's go." I smile. I really like Harley.


	8. Chapter 8

we walk into a room with lots of booths. the room is dark and strangely quiet. I whimper to Croc when I hear the creatures strange noises. "They're everywhere." I whispered uneasily, he growls and look towards the ceiling. "I can smell them." we continue slowly and carefully. "Hold!" Flag says, we all obey, silently waiting.

after a tense minute. Deadshot says "I do not like this, flag." flag does not look at us when he answers. "I do not like it either." Deadshot puts on his white mask, Harley grins at the assassin, "pussy."

"I will knock your ass out. I do not care that your a girl, we have young ears are listening." Deadshot says annoyed, Harley just keeps grinning. I feel Croc's muscles tighten under my hands. he smells around us and growls deeply. My ears lies against my scalp and I hiss low.

suddenly, crash a group of creatures through the roof and the battle is in full swing. I and Croc roars and jumps into the brawl. I'll leap with my claws first into one. sticking my claws l his belly, I tear in his lungs and sink my fangs into his shoulder.

when he falls dead, another tackle me through a glass window. I hit the floor hard with his weight on me. the creature trying to lay its hands around my neck but I tears into his eyes, with a hard kick, he is of me. I hiss and crouch down.

I jump on him, tearing my feet claws in him and with the little weight I throw myself backwards and hurl him over me. into a wall. I'll just slash another when I hear Deadshot shout. "They're after flag again." I watch where Flag is. and sees him being attacked by several simultaneously. I run and jump on one of their backs and drag my claws into his throat. "Circle up. Circle around him!" Deadshot orders us and without hesitation we all listen, all but Diablo.

I crouch in front of flag on his right side. "Let me fight!" Flag says and tries to break free from us. Deadshot growls, he had had enough. "You die, we die." we destroy those who are left quickly. "Clear! Everyone move out!" Flag shouts.

outside the room in an open hallway is more creatures with firearms on balconies around us. we who Uses Malee, keeps out of the way and close to the ground. I crouch behind the Croc is I see Boomerang belly crawls past. Deadshot see Diablo come out to the rest of us. "Where you've been, homie?" Floyd asks annoyed at the tattooed man. "This is not my fight!" Diablo yell.

"You know what? You do not stand for shit. You is not about shit!" Deadshot shout over the gun fight, and Diablo poke in the chest. "don't touch me, man!" Diablo starting to sound angry. "don't touch you? What you gonna do?" Deadshot says, and pokes more at Diablo. "don't touch me!" I feel a bullet fly close to me, I start to get nervous and whimper behind Croc. I crawl up to him and touched his arm. he growl at me to stay behind him.

"I'm touching you! I'm touching you! Do something! Do something!" Deadshot continue irritate Diablo by poking at him. "don't touch me!" Diablo shouts at the assassin and hit away his hands. but dead shot continue touring. eventually the cup flow over. "You wanna see something ?!" Diablo shout. "Oh, yeah, i wanna see something." Floyd yall, Diablo finally do something.

he pushes hard away Deadshot and stand toward the creatures. Croc lift me and goes behind Diablo, next to Deadshot. and puts me down behind him. the soldiers throw themselves on the floor and to my amazement. flames comes out of his hands like two flamethrowers. I look past croc, while I hold firmly to his pant leg and just watch, there was something strangely beautiful with the fire that always drew me to it. he burns down the enemies without much effort.

When all is burnt Diablo takes a few deep breaths and looking back at us. Deadshot holding up his hands towards him. "I was just trying to get you there. We good, right?" Diablo does not have time to answer before Harley jumps forward and kisses him on the cheek. "I knew you'd come through." she says, and gives him a pat on the back.

"That shit crazy." Deadshot says with a little laugh impressed. I jump up at Croc's shoulder. "That was cool." I says, and grins so my fangs are visible. Diablo looks at the squad as if he is unsure of what to say to us.

we blow our way through a wall, to a staircase. a couple of soldiers entering first and check if someone or something is there. "Clear!" shouts and we follow through the hole. I jump from croc to the banister and smoothly as a cat walking on it, using both hands and feet.

staircase seem endless as we strive upward. I stop when I see Harley rests against the handrail. "I gotta work on my cardio." she gasps. I giggle quietly and rub my head against hers, she smiles at me and stroking my ears, then I climb in front of her and on up.

When Croc see that I stumble bit, he lifts me off the railing and on his shoulders. "You start to get tired? Tiny." he asks me while I lie down over both his shoulders like a scarf. "maybe a bit." I answer and nuzzle against him.

we continue to top up until we step into a room. flag is moving toward a security door when he sees that we follow him, he stops us. "Wait here. We do not want to give this guy a heart attack." he says and goes in alone. "Oh he is embarrassed of us." Harley grins and leans on Deadshot. "Hey flag. This guy better cure cancer. after all this shit." Deadshot say and give flag a hard stare.

Croc sits down in an armchair while I creep around looking at everything. When I did not find much, I return to Croc and sites below him. After a while, Deadshot get tired of waiting and walk after flag.

I jump when I hear several muffled gunshot. And the recognizable-metallic smell creeps slowly up from the shelter. I whimper and looks uncertain at Croc. he sees my distress, but before he can say anything to me, Deadshot and flag comes back up with the person that we were here to rescue. and all the bad guys stare at the person, shocked and then angry.

my ears folds flat against my skull. snarling threatening, my fangs exposed. I'm ready to kill without regret. "No way." Harley says in total shock. behind me I hear Croc growl and get up.

we all surround the woman who had forced us into this. Amanda Waller threatening. ready for answers. "Let's go home." Flag says in an attempt to defuse the situation. but we were all over this. Boomerang is the first to say something. "Yeah, let's go home. Thats sounds good. You guys wanna go home?" he sounds sad in the beginning but increasingly more angry as he continues. "Or you wanna go back to prison?" I let out a growl. there was no way I help this woman. if it were up to me, her heart would soon stop beating.

"I'm not going back to prison." Harley says hard. Boomerang continues now that he has our interest. "What I'm saying is, we kill the pair of em now before They kill us." it was just us, Waller, Katana and flag in the room. it would be easy to overpower them.

katana go forward to defend the bitch but she is stopped by Waller himself. "I've got this." she says confidently. "You all made it this far. Do not get high-spirited on me and ruin a good thing." she says and lifts up a device she has in one hand. it's the same as flag has, and used to kill Slipknot. that can kill us all. we all hesitate. we know what it can do and nobody desire that.

When Waller see that we understand her threat, she puts her hand to her side again and step through our circle without the slightest fear. Flag, and katana behind. I jump up on croc's back. "She will get what she deserves Babygirl. You just wait. I'll serve her to you on a silver platter." Croc says and puts a big hand on my neck.

 **so my ginger cookies what do you think so far? any questions?**


	9. Chapter 9

we go up to the roof where the rest of the soldiers are with a helicopter hovering. "Savior one-zero. This is ground element. Savior one-zero, how copy? Savior one-zero, the LZS clear." One of the soldiers trying to communicate with the helicopter, but nothing is happening. "Boss they're not talking to me." the soldier tells Flag uncertain. "Our birds've been jacked." Flagg says before he cries. "Light it up!"

Croc grabs me and throws me in behind a vent beside Deadshot and Harley before the shooting begins. Croc himself jumping behind an air drum. Harley hold me while she tries to cover her ears. she sees Deadshot look at her. "What? I've got a hickey or something?" she asks, and feels her neck. Suddenly we hear a mobile vibrato. Harley digs around in her jacket and takes out a cell phone. a message with just one word. NOW!

Harley glances at Deadshot who shakes his head. She grins, gives me a kiss on the nose and gets up. She throws off her jacket and her bat when she walk towards the helicopter "Harley!" Floyd cry but she does not listen. I try to look after her but Deadshot pull me back. after a while, the shooting ends and everyone stands up and looks after the clown queen.

I jump up on a vent and sees Harley hanging from a rope below the helicopter, waving and smiling. I can not help waving back. at least one of us is free. I sit next Deadshot when Waller stomps up to us. "Deadshot. Shoot That woman right now!" she orders him. I growl at her tone but Floyd put a hand on my shoulder, silencing me. "She is not do shit to me." he says calmly.

"You're a hitman, right? I've got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn. Do it for you freedom and your kid." she says confidently. she pressed on precisely the right point. Deadshot looks at her a moment before answering. "Now she dead." he says and puts his sniper rifle on the panel next to me. I whine. I do not want him to hurt Harley. but with his daughter on the line and I do not think I can stop him.

a single shot sounds. Harley slumps on the rope as if she had been hit. I whine again. but suddenly Harley raise again and laughs. I smile with a relieved sigh. Deadshot step up to Waller and bends down a little. "I missed." Waller gives him a hard stare. "Good one, mate." boomerang says low to Deadshot. Suddenly she turns to me. "You. Catch her! I know you can jump and reach her!" she commands me. I snort. "Maybe, but that does not mean I'm gonna."

I growl and jumps down and go to Croc, but Waller stop me. "Do it. Or I activate the bombs here and now." she threatens me. I glowers but dont dare not take the chance. "Come on. No way that she will do that." says Boomerag with a snorte. I growl and begin to move toward where Harley hangs a short distance away. I increase my speed more and more. "Are you crazy? come back now!" Deadshot screaming at me. but I continue. "What the hell, stop her!" Deadshot roars at Croc, but he just crosses his arms over his chest.

"Fuck!" both Boomerang and Deadshot running after me but I am already at the edge and leaps toward Harley. She smiles at me and opens her arms to me and hold the rope with just her legs. I flips once in the air and lands in her arms.

"Hello again you come to capture me?" she says with a pout and give me the sad puppy eyes. I giggle. "That's what Waller want but. No, I'll just say goodbye." I say with a smile. "Oh muffin." she gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "But how will you get back?" she asks, looking over my shoulder at where the others are.

"I have a trick, do not worry Harley. good luck, I hope we meet again." I say, and let go. I plunges to the ground with my back down. I can hear the guys on the roof shouting. I turn around so that my legs are down. My feet hit violently in the ground. I'll crouch down and jump to the skyscraper third floor and climb up. When I'm up, I get an ear full from Deadshot. "What the hell was that? You could have killed you. You can not have warned us. No, no, just jump like an idiot." I giggle a little and bow my head. "I'm sorry I have to worry about Floyd. But I can fall from incredible heights without taking damage." I say apologetically.

I leap over to the Croc and jumps up on his shoulders. Croc caress my ears and laugh at others. "Do you really think I'd let her jump to her death." he grins. the others murmur irritated. Waller gives me a cold look. "What? I could not catch her." I say with a smirk and rub my head against Croc's.

Waller looks at us with cold eyes, she takes out a walkie talkie and with the most callous voice. "Its Waller. Savior one-Zero's been Hijacked. Shoot it down." my eyes grow large. I try to jump down from the croc's shoulders but he grabs the scruff of my neck and keeps me on his shoulders. "roger that ma'am. going hot."

I hear far away the muffled sound of an explosion. I cry out loud and mournfully while I lean my whole weight of Croc. "Target destroyed, ma'am." is heard from the radio. without changing facial expression Waller respond. "Thank you. Now get me off this roof."

I hear far away the muffled sound of an explosion. I cry out loud and mournfully while I lean my whole weight of the Croc. "Target destroyed, ma'am." is heard from the radio. without changing facial expression Waller respond. "Thank you. Now get me off this roof." She turns to us and says cold as ice. "The Joker and Harley Quinn are no more." Croc feel me shaking and moving away from our group. He sits down and pull me down on his lap. he pushes my head against his chest and holds me close with one arm across my back.

 **Killer Croc.**  
when I feel, Fox start shaking, I take fox away from the others. and sit down and holding her tightly against me. it was now things could get dangerous, couse Fox began to get upset and she does not know how to handle it, so she begins to go into beast mode.

I hear her growl and her claws dig into my side. "Stop, Tiny, or you will go wild." I warn her. I am not comforting her. but trying to prevent her from attacking anyone. I flinch a bit when I feel her claws drill into my side. her breathing intense, and the pupils of her large green eyes had cat's diamonds. she begins to fight against me, she was trying to break free. I hold her against me and allows a steady and quiet rumble sound from my chest. "I'm not going to let that happen to us, fox." I feel her tense, but then relaxes, and her snarling changed to a whine.


	10. Chapter 10

after a while, she calms down. she pushes her under my chin. "I'm sorry. I should have controlled myself." she whispers to me. "It's cool, baby girl." I chuckle at those sad puppy eyes she gives me.

"don't laugh." she mumble irritated and turns her head away from me in a huf. I grin but it is turned into a frown when I see a new chopper approaching. with growl I get up and lifts Fox up on my back. "Hopefully, this shit is over soon." I mumble to my Tiny and reunite with the others.

when we arrive. Flag leads Waller into the helicopter. "Watch your step, ma'am." one of the soldiers in the helicopter says while helping Waller up and in a chair then attach her seatbelt. "Stand by. I'll send another helo!" Waller shouts over the sound of choppers blades. Fox tilts her head to the side. "Why can not we fly out together?" she ask. "Maybe she does not want to sit with a bunch of low-life criminals." Deadshot answer her while the helicopter flies away.

we get a moment to take a breather before the next shit hits the fan.

"Ops just confirmed. She's down. 1k West." one of Flag's soldiers says. Flag sighs. he seems as tired as we are. "Let's go get her." He says to his soldiers and stepping down from the ramp. up to Deadshot. "The mission not over." He says while he's watching us. Deadshot shakes his head. "Nah. It is for us. We had a deal." he answer for all of us. I hear Fox whine from my back.

"Without Waller, you've got nothing." Flag says and start walking towards the stairs. without looking, he knows that we will follow. before I can step through the door to the stairwell, fox jumps down and crawls over to Harley's abandoned bat. she looks thoughtfully at it, then lift it up and carry it over to me. "I don't want anyone other than Harley to have it." she says. She looks at me with a sad, questioning eyes. I give her a nod, and she jumps up on my shoulders, with the bat in her small clawd hands.

 **Fox Pov.**  
we go the long way to the ground in silence. we are all tired and our edge has dwindled. I lie down on Croc's shoulders when we step out of the front door, even though it started to rain I'm happy when we are out in the open air again, but when I hear a voice that I thought I would never hear again I become ecstatic.

"Hey, guys. I'm back!" I lift my head. on a car sits Harley. I jump down and over to her. "Harley. You're alive." I say overjoyed. She gives me a genuine smile and put a hand on my cheek when I jump up on the car. "In missed you all so much." she tells us and gives me a hug, I can feel that she is upset. "what happened?" I whisper to her but she just shakes her head and holds me tighter.

I and the Clown Queen separate from our hug and she looks at the others with a confident grin. "We're happy You could make it." Floyd says with a little smile, her own smile fall. Deadshot step up to the car and helps her by lifting her down. I climb up on Croc's shoulders again. Deadshot gives her a meaningful look then follow flag. when the croc goes past, I give her the bat back. She looks down at it, then look at us and give us a smile and a nod.

when we find the crashed the helicopter rain started to pour down heavily, it has bullet holes and the blades look like they have been melted, and Waller was gone. whatever took her down is either well armed, or not fully human.

we are very close to the huge vortex of debris and blue light that are in the sky. "So let me guess. We're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky." Floyd says to flag when they both understand that Waller is gone and where she likely are. I shrink away and whine at Deadshot's words. Croc puts a hand on my one ear in an attempt to calm me. "You know, cause why would not we?" everyone looks doubtful at the vortex of destruction.

Deadshot look Flag straight in the eye. "When does this end, Flag?" the colonel gives him dead serious face. "Load up. We're in for a fight." he says and stands with the troops he has left. He never answered the question.

we begin to follow flag again while Deadshot takes the things he needs from the wreck. my tail was soaking wet and hanging listlessly down croc's back, I tried to tilt my ears so they do not become filled with water too. I look behind me when I hear Deadshot's angry footsteps, he stomps through the squad, up to Rick Flag.

Deadshot throws a binder hard on the car right next to flag. we criminals stay behind Deadshot. the colonel glanced down at the the cover before he turns to a very angry Deadshot. "You tell everybody everything, or me and you gonna go right now." Floyd says with the coldest eyes I've ever seen.

Flag take a look at the squad before responding. "Three days ago, a non-human entity appeared in the subway station. Waller late so me and a woman with incredible abilities. A witch." Flag says distant. see, nobody could get near this thing. but the witch could. needless to say, the whole thing was a bad idea. and thats how she escaped from Waller. so now you know."

he says and looks at us almost begging to just drop it and continue with the mission. but there is no chance that it will happen now. "You can just kill me right now. But i'm going to have a drink." Deadshot says and goes to a bar near us. "Hey, Deadshot, i need your help." Flag tries but Deadshot is not hindered. "No, sir. You need a miracle." he says without turning around.

Harley gives a deep bow and follow the assassin into the bar. I hear Croc growl and he goes after them, the others are not far behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Killer Croc P.O.V.**

Harley makes herself comfortable behind the bar, pouring booze like a pro. the others sit by the bar. but I choose to take my poison with me, and went into a stall. "What about her? Dont you whant, cutie?" Harley asks with a grin at Fox, who leaned half asleep against me. I scoff at her and sit down at the worn booth.

I let Fox climb down and lie down on my chest. she curls up to me and put her long tail around herself, like a nest. I put my hand on her head and takes a sip of the burning liquor.

Harley pours a shot to Deadshot. He raises his glass, we follow. "here is to honor among thieves." Katana look hard at Deadshot. "I'm not a thief." she said, leaving us. "She's not a thief." Deadshot says sarcastically.

those at the bar klink glasses, and Deadshot signs with his glass to me. I nod to him in response. "Well, we almost pulled it off. Despite what everybody thought." Deadshot says. I glanced down at the fox and see that she is fast asleep. I drag my hand over her ear to urge them to lie down.

"Worst part of it is, They're going to blame us for the whole thing. And they cant have people knowing the truth. We're the patsies. The cover-up. don't forget, we're the bad guys." "Are you really surprised?" I say under my breath. "for about two sweet seconds. i hade hope." Deadshot continues.

Deadshot looking over at Diablo next to him. "You had hope, huh? Hope you had, huh? Hope do not stop the wheel from turning, my brother." the tattooed man said. "You preaching?" Deadshot says, lifting an eyebrow.

Diablo give Deadshot a smug look. "It's coming back around for you. How many people you killed, man?" he asks straight. Deadshot gives him a hard stare. "You dont ask no question nobody like that, ese." he says and throws back another shot.

Deadshot's hard eyes do not stop Diablo. "You ain't ever whacked down no women. No kids." that explains what happened on the roof, I guess. Deadshot observe Diablo before answering "do not kill the women or childre." He will answer as if it was obvious.

what comes out of Diablo's mouth next, stopping us all in our stride. "I do." I growl low and shift a bit to hold fox closer. "See, I was born with the devils gift. I kept it hidden for most of my life, but. The older I got, the stronger it got." he continues. "So in started using it. For business, you know. The more power on the street I got the more firepower in've got. Like, that shit went hand in hand. You know? One was feeding the other. Aint nobody tell me no. except my old lady. " his mind is now long gone.

"you know, she used to pray for me. even when i didn't want it. I his hand he formed a shape like a woman of fire, with a calm voice he continues. "God did not give me this. Why Should he take it away? See, when i get mad, I lose control. You know I just ... I do not know what I do." He pauses and sets a glass over the fire woman, and like any fire at any time, that flames smothers then it dies. "till its done." Diablo concludes.

Fox had come to life during Diablos speech. "Dude's time that you own what you are." she says and do a cat stretch, she has unwittingly got everyone's attention. Diablo give Fox a hard stare. "What? What I am. how can a little kid like you understand how it is in the hard, cold world." He next scoff at her. I grin because I know what she will say next.

Fox puts her head to the side. "I've killed hundreds, without regret, in not nice ways. that was what I was created for, and trained to do. completely without emotion without hesitation, kill whoever they wanted in the way they wanted. I had not been condemned faulty, I had been a weapon for those who paid the most." fox looking down at her long black claws.

"There was a reason I was in prison too, I have murdered the guilty and innocent alike. And in some cases ..." her voice changes, becomes more dark and menacing, and her eyes shifting from green to bright yellow. "Were the victims my dinner. I'm a monster, just like you." deadly silence follows her last words.

until Harley squeal and throw her arms around Fox. "You are a real little monster, aren't you. If only I could keep you just to myself." she says, rubbing her cheek against the younger girl's.

Deadshot looking at me. "Seriously? I thought that the whole cannibal thing was just a bad rumor." he says, and glances hesitantly toward my innocent-looking fox. I chuckled and shrugged. "You gotta do what you gotta do." I laugh harder at the others (besides Harley) disgusted faces.

"and the kids?" the captain asked. Harley stops cuddle with Fox and looking over at boomerang. "He kill them." Boomerang looks seriously upset to hear the kid's fate. Harley goes to the other side of the bar again and look in Diablo's eyes. "didn't you? Own that shit. Own it! What'd you think was gonna happen? Huh?" Deadshot tries to stop her but she just ignore him and continue.

"what, you were just thinking you can have a happy family and coach little leagues, and make car payments? normals a setting on the dryer. people like us, we dont get normal!"

she says to a shocked Diablo. again interrupted her, but this time by Boomerang. "Why is it always a knife fight every single time you open your mouth?" he asked annoyed. "You know, outside you're amazing. But inside, you're ugly." the last thing he says, he says with a whisper.

Captain Boomerang words affect her not at all. "We all are. We all are! Except for him. He's ugly on the outside, too." she says, nodding at me. I growl at her, maybe if Fox had not been sitting on my stomach, I kick her ass.

"Not me, shorty. I'm beautiful." I say with a grin and do my best hair throw. She grins back at me. "Yeah, you are." Fox can barely hide her giggle. but our fun was interrupted by someone new who walk into the bar. I see who it is and I do a rumbling growl, and fox hiss.

all eyes follow flag when he goes up to the bar and sits down on one of the chairs. "We do not want you here." Harley says bluntly. Flag look around at all of us and after a tense moment he says. "You get to the party in That binds saying i was sleeping with her?" he asks, more targeted to Deadshot. "Yeah. I never been with a witch before. What's that like?" Deadshot asks back, mockingly.

when he does not answer, Deadshot turn to Harley and say. "Apparently, that's why the creatures chase him all the time. Cause the witch is scared of him." Flag looks out into nothing and with tears in his voice, he continues. "The only woman I ever cared about is trapped inside That monster. If I dont stop the witch, its over. Everything is over. Everything."

I sigh. fox turns questioningly at me. I grin and let a hand slide over her pointed ears, down her back reassuring. I hear the sound of something that is being smashed and looking back toward the bar.

"You're free to go." Flag say and smashes the device that activates the bombs and throw it away. Boomerang does not hesitate, but gets up and leaves. Fox and I share a glance. "This witch will become a problem if we do not take care of her now." I whisper to fox. She grins and rubs her head against my cheek. "We would never say no to a fight like this." she smiles so her fangs show.


End file.
